User talk:.Cloudwhisker
Edits: | Goals: 1,000 Edits, Becoming a Warrior in PCA, making my other wikis actually popular News: Applied for Chatmod Hiya! Welcome to my talk page! Here are the rules: No swearing or swearing at other users. No spamming. Please do not relate to non-Warriors Wiki things. (Can be rolling around though. x3) Thank you! ^^ I take siggie and charart requests. Here is an example of chararts I make in my spare time: If you're looking for charart, make a new topic, then fill out this sheet: Blank: Fur Length: Gender: Appearance (patterns, color, color of eyes, etc.): Injuries (optional;like torn ears, scars, missing foot, etc.): And if you're looking for a siggie, just post what you want the signature to look like. I will get back to you as soon as possible! - Re: Thank you! I will try that! :) 17:52, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: I'm good, how about you? :3 Cinnasteps (talk) 23:02, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, there was a big storm where I live but it passed over by now. Cinnasteps (talk) 23:18, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: -Jaw Drop- Idk how to really respond to that, by saying "thank you" or "ikr". So, I'll say them both. Thank you, Ikr? ^-^ I don't know how I got to that many edits tbh. 23:26 Wed Jul 2 Btw I've asked this to almost all of the wikia members. Do you watch Naruto? :3 23:30 Wed Jul 2 Nah it's fine. Just wondering, is all. 23:46 Wed Jul 2 . Hey Cloudy. Just a question: After joining the DappleClan thing, I was wondering if I could make a charart for Slashblade and/or Goldenstar? -Aspentail Hey, just another question. about Dappleclan stuff: how do I make a wiki page for the cats I've made in Dappleclan? Like how you can follow the link on their name to their wiki page? AspentailOC (talk) 16:06, July 3, 2014 (UTC)AspentailOC Hey Cloudy! :3 Thank you soooo much for making me a signature! It really helps to have you helping me learn the basics of Warriors Wiki! [[User:AspentailOC|Aspentail The sky isn't the limit!]] (talk) 22:22, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks so much for clearing up my confusion! XD I'm can't currently work on Slashblade, but he should be done at least by Monday or Tuesday! Sorry for the wait! I just don't have a lot of time this weekend! Aspentail The sky isn't the limit! 22:41, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Tangleburr Here's a reference thing I put together for you. Hope it helps. 16:17 Mon Jul 7 Timestamp Hey I was just wondering... how do you get the custom time stamp? 22:19, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! 23:07 Sun Jul 13 23:07, July 13, 2014 (UTC) How come? 00:25 Mon Jul 14 Thanks for clearing that up! 21:33 Mon Jul 14 I didnt say anything bad...srry if you thought that...it was rude of you to say that!Brightpatch (talk) 20:18, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Um Hey, Brightpatch wasn't the one who left those messages on my talk. All she said was 'Hey!'. The person who did was a troll/vandal who didn't sign messages, and as we aren't allowed to remove talk page messages, it's still there. I just thought you should know- Brightpatch hasn't done anything wrong, so please don't accuse her of it. 13:27, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Its fine...but if it counts i wouldnt say anything like that to her!Brightpatch (talk) 14:36, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi hey, just wanted to tell you that a mentor is interested in taking you on in PCA, please reply on the mentor talk page to accept, if you wish. thanks! 17:10, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Signature request m horrible at coding, so i was wondering, could you code me a signature? I wanted it to say "Breezey" with either hearts, stars, or flowers trailing after it in different heights. (Like hawkys ld signature). Dont care what font, just something pretty. I wanted it to be different shades of blue, white, and black. If you cant do this, its totally fine. :) I asked a few other people, and they didnt know how/didnt accept requests/ HaiBrightpatch (talk) 17:07, September 19, 2014 (UTC) PCA Apprenticeship Hey friend! I was wondering if you were still interested in being my apprentice in PCA. I haven't seen you on here in a while, so if I don't get a response, I'm gonna have to remove you as an apprentice. =P Let me know! 01:30, 10/7/2014 Hello! Can you make me a personal cat that is a mottled tabby she-cat with hazel eyes also can you make her have a brown paws and underbelly. And you don't have to it because I don't really understand personal cats,so I might be saying the wrong thing. ~~Doveheart2010~~